Love those little lies
by Breasts that ache with rage
Summary: A sociopath meets a naive young woman. Chaos follows.
1. The start

Have you ever been so confused? Thought you're moving when you're standing still? You can't control time. You can't control the way your body refuses to fix itself. You know you're sick, or broken. Sometimes you're not even sure which you really are. Sometimes it's hard. It's hard to look around and notice everyone can move along with their lives; and you can't. You physically can't. You're broken. You're so unfixable that you freely admit that you're a sociopath.

You were diagnosed by Doctor Rosenberg in 2010. Your mother found you in your bed with a needle beside you. Apparently underage drinking was A-Okay but doing drugs was strictly forbidden.

You're actually surprised your father didn't notice the signs; the symptoms of your condition. Being a well-respected doctor you figured it would have made his day to be the first to discover what's wrong with you. How everyone was so right about you?

Antisocial personality disorder. You hated the term ever side you first heard it whispered behind you in the rather cramped therapist's office. Your mother, God bless her, was so distraught about you failing your SATs. She was worried about you not be able to graduate or get into a well-respected college.

College. As if you have time for that; or rather the concentration to bother with that. A whole lot of crap which you didn't see the point in even applying to. You barely attended high school much to the dismay of your mother. All she saw was you wasting your potential.

Quinn Fabray. You almost laugh at her name. Graduated from Yale in 2015. And that's when you met her.

You fucked her the first night she arrived in New York. The way her summer dress was clinging tightly to her body. You hated the way she dressed. The way she whimpered as you bit along her neck, pausing at her pulse point. You hated how she stopped you to talk about how she's never done this before. How she's not a lesbian and she's just not sure she wants to do this.

For making you wait to come, you waited until she fell asleep and robbed all the cash she had on her and a necklace with a gold cross pendant. You don't even like it, but you wanted to steal it and sell it.

You don't know how in the world she found you; but she did. She slapped you across the face. You had a bruise from the sheer force. You hate her. She's prime and proper; and so stuck up that you wonder how she gets away with slapping people.

You pushed her hard and she ends up falling. Cutting her forehead on table nearby; she looks at you with fear in her hazel eyes. You don't know how to describe it but you love that look of sheer terror.

You give her the chain with the promise she leaves you alone. She leaves. But not for long.

Within months, you see her every day. She brings food, she helps you. And you resent her for it. You sleep with her for three months. She's convinced you're dating until she comes to your place one night and finds you half comatose with a very hot, very young, very drunk bartender called Alice. Her tongue made you feel on fire. Safe to say Quinn leaves you with an even bigger bruise. You don't retaliate even when your recent high from Alice's tongue has made the pain against your cheek feel ten times worse.

Quinn stays away for a little while. A year. You hate every moment. Everything feels different. You call her for three months straight. She never answers. And you hate it. Your skin feels itchy and you hate how she's ignoring you.

It's June 2017, when she returns. Different, her hair is no longer blonde, but a medium brown. You fuck her against the front door roughly, because you hate the colour. You preferred blonde as she comes with your name on her lips she promises to dye it back.

You make her scream your name as her roughly tug on her hair. She makes you stop so she can answer her phone, murmuring an ever so gently 'Brittany'.

Brittany. You don't know why that name seemed to gain your attention but it did.

The next day you met Brittany.


	2. Hate

_Chapter two - I hope you like it. I'm trying something new here. _

* * *

_You hate how people behave when they meet new people. The ones who are totally comfortable; and the ones who aren't. _

_You hate how you're not sure whether to be comfortable meeting new people or not. You hate that you have to hug or shake their hands._

_You hate that you have to do this. Because its normal._

_You hate how you feel even more abnormal._

_Brittany S Pierce. You don't know how to understand her. With her bright blue eyes, warm blonde hair, young toned body. She's everything and yet, you crave more from her._

_You crave the way she has no idea how attractive she is, with dirty well-worn tight black jeans, and a twice used red jumper. She's dirty, a student and so not what you're used to, or ever what you've wanted. And yet, you've never wanted something so bad._

_You crave the way she's so innocent, with Quinn's sly put downs being laced in a tone which is purely caring. You have no idea why Quinn thinks Brittany hasn't notice. By the way the apples of her cheeks have a slight rosy blush to them, you know she clearly understands the way Quinn slightly talks down to her. The way she clearly hates the tone Quinn uses._

_You're instantly attracted to her. And you can tell from the way Quinn's eyeing you sidewaysly that she clearly knows too. You love the look of annoyance flashing over her face. Oh how she clearly hates to lose. _

Brittany ran her eyes over Santana's figure, the way her torso melted into her waist. It made her mouth go dry at the clear look of utter want in those deep brown eyes. She couldn't help the blush which appeared as her eyes met Santana's. She needed to leave or she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"I should go... I have classes." Brittany said, looking quickly to Quinn who nodded in response; "It's good... to see you."

"Well, thanks for coming round. I'm glad to see you." Quinn said, wrapping her arms around Brittany, tugging her into a quick hug.

Brittany turned to Santana; "See you..."

Santana nodded silently; her eyes sending the only message she wanted to say it. Brittany then quickly turned and left the apartment, the need to leave Quinn and Santana was burning her.

"I have something in my car." Santana replied glancing at Quinn, as she walked to the front door.

"Don't take too long. I wanna go for dinner." Quinn called after her, only hearing the slam of the front door in return.

Santana walked out of the apartment building and saw wild blonde hair; she let a small smirk grace her lips before stalking her prey to the edge of the side way.

"Brittany?" Santana called, making Brittany turn round and fumble with where to look for her name caller; "Over here..."

Brittany bit her bottom lip in embarrassment before nodding and walking towards Santana; "Sorry... I didn't realise it was you."

Santana laughed; "It's fine... I just wanted to talk to you."

"Didn't we just do that?" Brittany asked softly, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Well... I meant alone." Santana added, stepping closer; "Do you have a phone?"

Brittany nodded quickly, her bottom lip still pinched between her two sets of teeth.

Santana smirked, obviously pleased with herself as she tugged Brittany's lip out between her teeth; "Don't do that. It makes you seem immature... And you're not."

Brittany nodded silently, seriousness written all over her face.

"Do you wanna take my number?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, and fumbled with her bag until she thrusted her phone into Santana's face; "S-Sorry..." She added in a mumble as she lowered the device into Santana's open hand.

"It's fine..." Santana said, brushing it off as she quickly began typing her number into Brittany's phone; "Here... Call me soon, okay? If its longer than a week, you can delete it. I'm not waiting for you."

"Tomorrow... Is tomorrow okay?" Brittany asked, tucking her phone into her bag, her eyes gleaming as she stared at Santana, in a look of pure interest.

"Tomorrow's good." Santana finally settled on, her agreement made Brittany smiled widely.

"Great. I'll call you tomorrow." Brittany replied, with a small smile, as she pointed her thumb in her original direction; "I have classes..."

Santana nodded, leaning forward and pressing her lips firmly against Brittany's surprised parted ones. Her tan fingers slipped effortlessly through Blonde locks, until she tightened her hold. Santana slipped her tongue out, purely to slide against Brittany's bottom lip before she nipped at the smooth skin, admitting a soft but audible gasp from Brittany.

"I've wanted to kiss you since you walk in." Santana murmured, as her fingers released their hold on Brittany's blonde hair.

"Wow..." Brittany mumbled; "You're a great kisser."

Santana laughed; "You should go..."

Brittany nodded, still letting her eyes run over Santana's face; "You're really beautiful."

Santana quirked her eyebrow up before stepping forward and letting her lips brush against the corner of Brittany's mouth; "You should go to your classes."

"I'll call you." Brittany said softly

Santana nodded, and continued watching as Brittany turned and walked off; even watching as she turned round to wave before she left the street.

Santana returned back to the apartment to find Quinn watching Tv with an unreadable expression across her face.

"My cousin, Santana. Really?" Quinn snapped as soon as Santana had taken a seat beside her on the couch.

"You shouldn't get so attached to me." Santana replied, sending a smug smile to Quinn.

"You think I'm gonna let her go anywhere near you after this." Quinn said

Santana scoffed; "After what? We fucked, Q. You can dress it how you want, but all we did is fuck... I'm not your girlfriend, I never was. Let's be honest, I'm not even your friend."

Quinn let her open mouth close before nodding. She quickly stood up; "You're right... You're not my girlfriend... And you're not my friend. So stay out of my life, huh?"

"I forgot how I begged you to stay in my life." Santana quipped back

Quinn sighed deeply before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

_Brittany called for dinner, Santana agrees; Noting the sheer excitement lacing her sweet tone. It makes her urge for more._

_Dinner goes terrible. Brittany arrived late as she got lost; and then ordered food she didn't like before accidentally tipping her glass of white over Santana's lap. _

_When Santana asks for the check, she looks for Brittany as se felt Brittany should pay for such a terrible evening. Brittany reveals with a nervous grin that she's forgotten her purse._

_Santana leaves the restaurant with Brittany trailing behind._

_"Is this it?" Brittany asked, stopping in her tracks, as her eyes remove their place on Santana's tightly toned behind._

_"Brittany, tonight was terrible. My dress is wet, I'm tired... and I just wanna go home." Santana replied _

_"Tonight was great for me." Brittany replied_

_"Was the best thing you arriving late, or picking a meal you hate, or throwing water on me? Because honestly those were the ones standing out for me." Santana said_

_"I really like you, and I'm sorry about those things. I got lost, and I thought I liked tuna..." Brittany replied, stepping forward; "I'm sorry about your dress... I'll dry it for you if you want."_

_Santana pursed her lips, as she stepped forward; "You have a dryer at your place?"_

_"A small one..." Brittany said softly, offering her hand to Santana; "Shall we go?"_

_Santana giggled, letting her hand meet Brittany's, she let her fingers slip between Brittany's; before leaning in, "Do you know the way?"_

_"I think so." Brittany replied, letting the corner of her lip slip between her teeth_

_Santana leaned in and pressed her lips against Brittany's; her tongue pushing ever so gently until Brittany parted her lips to allow her entrance. _

_"I told you not to bite your lip." Santana murmured_

_"Sorry, bad habit." Brittany replied, with a small blush covering her cheeks; she glanced from Santana's eyes to the ground; "Shall we go?"_

_Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany's cheek softly; "Sure."_

_Brittany tightened her hold on Santana's hand as they walked briskly to Brittany's shared apartment. _

_Brittany stopped outside her front door, and turned to Santana; "My room mate's kinda... geeky. Just... Be nice."_

_Santana nodded silently; which Brittany took as her agreement. She unlocked the door; and walked inside, Santana following shortly behind her._

_"Do you wanna dry your dress?" Brittany asked_

_Santana nodded; "Sure... Do you have something to change in?"_

_"Sure... My room's this way." Brittany replied, walking through to her bedroom. Santana followed her, finding Brittany rooting through her bottom drawer; "Here, a t-shirt... and some shorts."_

_Santana sent her a small smile; "Shall I change here?"_

_"I'll leave you." Brittany replied, stepping out of the room, she closed the door behind her, letting Santana have the chance to change._

_Santana walked out, softly tugging on the edge of her shorts; Brittany smiled softly._

_"They look good on you." Brittany commented softly; taking the slightly damp dress from Santana; "I'll dry this for you."_

_Santana nodded, and watched Brittany walk into the kitchen area, before turning and sitting on the couch. She tucked her legs underneath her. _

_"Are you cold?" Brittany asked, leaning against the back of the couch; "I can grab some blankets."_

_"Sit down... I'm fine." Santana replied, tapping the seat beside her_

_Brittany nodded and took it, she leaned back against the thick cushion; turning to look at Santana's face,"Look, tonight was really bad... but I was so nervous. I just... You're the first person to take an interest in me; and I really like you too."_

_Santana placed her hand on top of Brittany's; "Tonight has gonna better." _

_Brittany smiled; "So another date's on the cards?"_

_Santana hummed in agreement, as her fingers slipped between Brittany's; "I would like that."_

_Brittany grinned; "Do... Would you wanna stay? I mean... It's getting late, and your dress isn't ready."_

_"I can stay. I'd like to stay." Santana revealed softly_

_Brittany smiled, and Santana could see her falling, falling for her even more; the urge for Brittany, was growing inside herself anyway. And as she leaned in for a sweet kiss, the warmth of Brittany's lips were only spurring her desire. _


End file.
